The Rise of Beowulf
by Joe Hobo
Summary: Beowulf? Who is he? Find outReview


The Rise of Beowulf

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Any Dbz Characters or the name Beowulf**

* * *

1000 years ago…….

(On the Planet KAGONESTI)

Tyranus: Hahahaha such weaklings hahaha

People are showed running and screaming has Tyranus is killing anyone who he see's.

Tyranus: Trap Shooter

Suddenly a green energy ball was forming in his hand and has he shot it he instantly form another and another and hitting the ground around the people killing them or leaving them in a Death near state.

While Tyranus was laughing he suddenly was kicked in the face and was thrown back into the ground causing a small crater.

Then Tyranus gets up some blood around his mouth has he wipes it away he looks around.

Tyranus: Who hit me?

?????: I did

Then Tyranus looks up

Tyranus: and are you?

????? Suddenly smirks

????: The name is Beowulf

Beowulf hair was a bit spiky it was pointing everywhere. Beowulf wore black pants made of light material that was as soft as a feather & a nice heavy fur coat which contained the skin & fur of a bear.

Tyranus: hmmmmmm. You're going to pay dearly for what you did.

Suddenly Tyranus Leap into the Air and flew towards Beowulf.

Tyranus punch Beowulf but was able to duck in time then punched Tyranus in the stomach which made Tyranus cough up some blood.

Tyranus jumped back and smiled

Tyranus: you're strong but it's time to show you my TRUE POWER

Tyranus Starts powering up

Tyranus: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Suddenly Tyranus's body exploded and after the Smoke Clear was Tyranus with Spiky Golden Hair and Hugh Bulky Muscles the Same Pants that Broly wore in the movie.

Beowulf was shocked to see how high Tyranus power level had gone up.

Beowulf: Is that the Saiyan Legend?... is. Is he the Legendry Super Saiyan?

Tyranus: Yeah I am and all shall perish.

Tyranus begins to power up even more

Tyranus: HAHAHAHA Now Die Maggot

Beowulf: Hmph Bring it on.

Then The Battle Began.

Beowulf Punch Tyranus but he was unaffected by the blow

Beowulf: WHAT!? Ho-how

Tyranus: Hahahaha Weakling

Then Tyranus Punched Beowulf and flew after him and knocked him into a Mountain.

Beowulf: urghh Damn he's Strong... That's it

Beowulf flies up ands sticks his hand towards Tyranus

Starts to form a medium side ball

Beowulf: BALL BEAM BLAST

Then suddenly the blast attack was flying down towards Tyranus and the beam hits Tyranus.

After the smoke clears Tyranus stood there smiling like nothing ever happen.

Beowulf: WHAT!

Tyranus: Hahahaha Too Easy

Suddenly Tyranus form a Green Ball and yell

Tyranus: Eraser Gun

Then the Blast came and hit Beowulf out of the sky and then he fell and hit the ground hard. Then Beowulf was knocked out.

Tyranus: Ha time to have some more fun

Looks around and sees another village.

Tyranus: Ah this should be fun hahahahahaha

Flies towards the village

?????: Beowulf, Beowulf Wake up. Damn

Suddenly the mysterious person stuck his hands over top of Beowulf then a green healing energy came out and started to shoot up Beowulf's body healing his wounds.

Beowulf: Uhhhh Wha-what happen..? Huh Teo?

Teo: Hey I healed you but that Monster is still going around killing everything.

Beowulf: Damn how can I stop him...? Which way he go Teo?

Teo was silenced

Beowulf: Which WAY Teo tell me

Teo Looked down

Teo: I am sorry but he when toward Kentai

Beowulf eyes suddenly widened

Beowulf: WHAT! NO NOT THERE!

Beowulf then jumps to his feet

Teo: No Beowulf you can't he'll kill you

Beowulf: I can't let him Harm my Wife and Kid

Then Beowulf flew toward Kentai at Full Speed

Teo: Good Luck Beo you're going to need it.

Has Beowulf Landed in the middle of Kentai he looks around seeing dead bodies everywhere. Then with Horror he saw his Wife and ran to her.

Beowulf: Kerki! Oh no

With Tears in his eyes has he seen his wife's injuries? Has they were fatal then he heard his name being called.

Kerki: Beo-Wulf iss ttthat y-y-you?

Beowulf: Yes Kerki it's me where's Tomkai?

Kerki: He when after that thing that attacked us.

Then Beowulf eyes widen

Beowulf: NO I have to find him

Kerki: Beo good-bye and i-i-i love you

Then she died in his arms

Beowulf: No NO Kerki please don't leave me I love you too KERKI...

After he buried her look at the grave for one last time

Beowulf: Good Bye My Love...Kerki

Then He flew off towards Tyranus Power

Meanwhile...

Tomkai: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh

Falls to the ground

Tranus: Hahahaha

Tyranus Points his finger towards Tomkai and shoots a beam threw Tomkai

Beowulf lands too se his son shot

Beowulf: NO

Runs to his Son

Beowulf: Tom TOM NO this can't be happening

Tomkai: h-hey d-d-dad s-sorry I -f-failed

Beowulf: No son you did your best and I am proud of you

Tomkai: thanks d-dad

Then Tomkai breathe his last then fell dead.

Beowulf: no no no no no no Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Suddenly Beowulf's power Shot up and kept raising and raising

Beowulf: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Suddenly Beowulf's Hair Started to grow (now looks like Goku's SSJ4 Hair) Muscles' grew bigger. Eyes turned red then a Yellow Aura Surround Beowulf He had done it. He had now become Super Beowulf.

Tyranus: Wha-What is this!?

Beowulf (smile): I am now Super Beowulf and now I will destroy you.

Beowulf: Super Beam Blast

Then a Beowulf shot a beam towards Tyranus and when it hit him Tyranus Scream in pain

Tyranus: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Beowulf: You will PAY for all those you KILLED

Beowulf Raised his Hands

Beowulf: STATIC BEAM DESTORYER

When Tyranus seen the blast coming he stuck his hands towards the beam to block it

Tyranus: AURGHHHHHHHHHHHHH I WILL NOTTTTT DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Beowulf: AHHHHHH this is for all those people you killed and this is FOR MY FAMLIY

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The beam began to over take Tyranus

Tyranus: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Tyranus was then completely destroyed finally the Planet KAGONESTI Was Safe again or was

it.

After the Battle Beowulf was losing control

Beowulf: Saiyans I HATE THEM ALLL

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Then Beowulf fell to the ground. He Started to Have a Nightmare that show his Wife and kid being killed over and Over again which was Driving Beowulf insane.

3 Days Later...

Beowulf (Sleeping) But has he Slept his Powers kept raising ands rising and his power level was starting to destroy buildings.

King Marco: Man this Power how can we help him Teo?

Teo: I am not sure that we can...

King Marco: Then I Have no Choice... Teo Prepared the Seal Box

A shock look came upon Teo's Face

Teo: My King a-are you sure. Isn't that a little Extreme?

King Marco: I am sorry but I have no choice I must do what needs to be done.

2 days later

King Marco: It's Time

The King and Teo Started to Chant the Magic Word's

Marco/Teo: Ka-Ma-Sa-ma-KAAAAAAAAAAA

Suddenly The Seal box began to Glow and the Light consumed Beowulf and then the Box Seal and Lettering appeared on the Box Spelling "Beowulf".

King Marco: It is Done Now Teo I want you to send the Box Somewhere with your Powers.

Teo: I'll send it to a Planet Called Earth and there it will be for 1000 Years until Someone Opens it which I Highly doubt that anyone will.

King Marco: Do it

Teo gathered his Powers and use them to Wrap Beowulf's Time Box to Earth somewhere in the ground to lie there over 1000 years.

Teo: Bye Beowulf

King Marco: I am sorry this had to happen

In Beowulf's mind

* * *

Beowulf: Kerkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Kerki Dieds)

Beowulf: Tomkaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Tomkai Dieds)

Now the Warrior Beowulf has lost everything and is now on a planet trap in the Seal Box But for how long...

* * *

Ok this is my First Chapter Hope you people like it... !Review Like Crazy :P!

I'll Write my Next chapter has soon has I Can.

Oh no Beowulf is Seal Wonder What will happen!!

REVIEW


End file.
